


What I've Done

by EternalHope



Series: Percy Jackson Percico Series 1 [1]
Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: After Gaea war, Death, Deceiving, F/F, F/M, God falls for Demigod, M/M, Multi, Possible Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been at least 2 years since the war with Gaea Percy, Annabeth, Leo and the gang are all 19, aside from Nico who is 16 and Hazel who is 15! Anyways Percy has a little sister from Neptune, her name is Chasity and she is 15. She constantly snatches Percy away from Nico almost every day asking questions about Olympus, quests, and heritage and Nico is absolutely sick of it! But come to find out Nico and Hazel have a younger half sibling too, well, 2 younger siblings, they're names are Pandora for the girl who is 13 and Alexander for the boy who is 14. Pandora and Alexander come from the same mother so all is well, so these 2 siblings decided to snatch Nico from Percy as payback and the duo HATE Chasity with a passion and she hates them as well. And with Percy and Nico fighting because of Chasity and no one believing in what the new daughter of hades says things are getting rough but there is a new war happening and this one will not end good, not at all.<br/>(Is on another site)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST Percico Fanfic so go easy on me!

Nico sighed, he hates it, the brat Chasity, who is only a year younger than him, has been snatching Percy HIS Percy from him almost every day! He has begun to hate Chasity with a passion and wanna know what really pissed him off? The brat had an 'accident' that involved water pipes downtown and Percy had to go help. Typical.

A soft knock breached the mind of an angry Nico, "Nico," The soft voice of Hazel, Nico's half younger sister called out from outside his cabin, "I-I have news." Nico raised an eyebrow, 'News'? What sort of news involves him, the Ghost King.

Nico lazily drug himself out of bed and trudged towards the door, his hand grabbed the ice cold doorknob of his cabin and twisted it and pulled the door open, his dark brown eyes narrowed at two bodies who were standing behind Hazel, "Who are they?" Nico says, not to happily as his cold gaze shifts from the boy and girl to Hazel, she slightly fidgets under his gaze, "T-they're..." She starts, slightly scared, "they're our half younger siblings Nico, they arrived at camp just awhile ago."

Nico's eyes widen, "No," he whispers to himself then glares at Hazel, "Hazel, they are not our half siblings-" He stopped mid sentenced and watched the girl, she was on the ground, hand slightly above the ground and with a flick of her wrist a skeleton cat makes its way to the surface. Nico couldn't believe it, "How?"

"Father told us who we were in our dreams when a monster killed our mother and step-father." the girl says softly, slightly timid, her brother on the other hand just smirked, "Father said we were not meant to be born, just like all Demi-Gods, but Zeus, Ruler of the Sky only allowed our existence because of a prophecy that concerns us."

Nico glared at the boy, oh no, he did not like him at all and Hazel could see that, "Anyways! Nico, this is Pandora and Alexander." She gestures with her hand as she said they're names, "Pandora is 13 while Alexander is 14 and as you, hopefully, see now, they're our younger half siblings." Nico blinked but sighed, "Yeah."

Pandora looked at Nico with big black eyes,"So you're our older brother, huh?" 

Nico slightly smiled at her, "Yes Pandora, I'm Nico Di Angelo and don't you both have a full name?" Pandora nodded slightly, her face grew sullen, "Yes but...we don't want that last name anymore...can we borrow yours Nico?" Nico was taken back but nodded slightly and Pandora smiled brightly.

"Ok! It's about time for dinner so let's go!" Hazel chided happily and walked towards the dining pavilion, Pandora followed excitedly, Nico and Alexander glared at each other but followed their sisters. No one knows of the two newcomers yet so Chiron, the camp director, will introduce them at dinner. As they got settled in and sacrificed some of their food to their respective godly parent they sat at their godly parents table.

Something was off and the campers knew it, "Hey! Percy!" A boy with curly black hair called from the Hephaestus table, the sea prince looked towards him with a raised eyebrow, "What Leo?" The boy known as Leo jabbed his finger towards the Hades table and Percy turned his head and eyes widen, there with Nico and Hazel were 2 kids, one with shortish black and black eyes and was female who was currently having a conversation with Hazel and a boy with short black hair and black eyes was currently glaring at Nico and Nico at him.

By now the dining pavilion grew quiet as they looked at the Hades table, surprised, a girl sitting beside a Percy pulled on his sleeve, "Percy," The girl says, her hold eyes gleaming at him, "who are those weirdo's?" Percy shot her a look that shut her up as the boy with black eyes shot her a deadly glare which made the girl cling to Percy, "Chasity, shush." Percy hissed and she nodded.

Hazel and Pandora grew quiet as they noticed the attention they were receiving, "So I see you've seen the newcomers of camp, the children of Hades." A old but bold voice said and everyone looked toward the counselors table to see Chiron smiling, "Pandora, Alexander, come to the front." 

Alex took his little sisters hand and walked up towards Chiron as the campers eyed them, unsure.

Chiron looked at the two, "Introduce yourselves."

Pandora went first, "I am Pandora," Pandora starts, she had a slim figure and a pretty good size chest for a 13 year olde, her black eyes held innocence and purity and was very beautiful, she had olive colored skin and a small blush non her face most of the time, "Nico, my older half brother has allowed me to use his last name Di Angelo as mine and I am the daughter of Hades, King of the Underworld. And I was born in Italy and moved to the USA when I turned 10 and I am now 13." Her voice was timid and had a sweet, soft, and smooth quality to it that could make boys fall head over heals if she used it. Up next was her over protective brother Alexander.

"The names Alexander, " He starts off with a smirk as he eyed everyone with his black obsidian eyes, he had a well toned muscular build for 14 year old and his skin was also an olive color, his hair was sorta messy but it gave him the bad boy sort of look that would make ANY girl desire him if he tried, "and I'm the son of Hades, I was also born in Italy and moved to the USA when I was 11 and I'm now 14." He says nonchalantly.

Chasity slightly blushed as she looked at Alexander, she bit her lower lip as she watched them sit back at their respective table. The a few other girls grew interested in Alexander and watched every move he made and a few boys grew interested in Pandora and watched every move she made.

Pandora shifted uncomfortably and Nico, which surprised everyone, gave the boys who were eyeing his younger half sister Pandora a look so cold if looks could kill it would kill them 20 times over. They quickly looked away, fearing the Ghost King.

"Nico," Pandora starts it pauses for a few seconds, "why do you get a cool nickname like Ghost King and I don't have one?"

Nico looked slightly amused by her question and simply replied, "Because I've been here longer." He thought for a moment before adding, "But I guess I'll call you Ghost Princess then." Pandora's eyes brightened up at that comment, she smiled at Nico dork like, her bangs falling in her face. Alex reached over towards her and with a gentle touch he brushed the bangs out of her face.

Hazel mentally awed at the scene. Her golden eyes held love for the two younger siblings of hers, she just loved how Pandora is so bubbly yet shy about things and how Alexander is the protective older brother. Hazel was brought back to reality when black feminine eyes were looking into her golden eyes only for her brain to finally register it was Pandora, "Hazel, we've been trying to get your attention."

Hazels eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

Pandora lightly sighs, "We want to know if you want to come back to the cabin with us." Hazel thought momentarily then shook her head, "Nah I'm going to hang with my boyfriend Frank." Nico slightly rolled his eyes and disappeared in the shadows as Alex went to their cabin, Pandora only pouted but nodded.

As that was going on Percy and the others had abandoned Chasity so she was alone, she watched Hazel run after them and seen Pandora head towards hades cabin, a smirk graced her lips, and a good thing everyone else went to do something else, "Hey freak show!" She growled as she walked towards Pandora, Pandora stopped and turned around.

Chasity didn't like that there was another child of the big 3 who was younger, she hated it and was going to make Pandora suffer. She swung her left fist at pandora and hit her in the nose, a sickening crack was heard as pandora helped and took a few steps back and covered her nose with her hands. Blood seeped out from behind her hands as she looked at Chasity dazed and confused.

"Little bitch, you should be dead you freak show, no one wants a whiney brat of Hades around here."Chasity snarled, her innocent eyes were gone and replaced with cold, dark brown ones. 

Pandora slightly shook, "Just leave me alone." Her voice was slightly muffled from her mouth being behind her hand and it sounded congested because of her broken nose and blood pooling from it, Chasity only smirked, "Nope."

She swung again but was stopped by shadows, she began screaming as she was being strangled by them, by then people ran towards her screams to see what was going on, they all stood frozen,unsure what to do. Percy finally made it and his ocean blue eyes widen then hardened, he did what he had to do, he threw Pandora to the ground... hard.

Another crack was heard as PNdora gasped in pain, Percy only ignored her as he rushed to his half younger sisters side, trying to calm her down. "She started it!!" Chasity wails, "That freak of hades fucking started it!!"

Alex swooped in and scooped his,little sister in his arms and an infuriated Nico appeared. Everyone, aside from Hazel, Jason, Alex, Pandora,mwhomwas in Alex's arms still, Percy, and Chasity stood back, slightly afraid, his eyes locked onto Percy's, "What did you do to my little sister?" Nico tries to say as calmy as he could but there was a hint of anger in his voice.

Percy growled, "Your damn freak of a sister attacked mine-"

"I did not! It was self defense! She swung at me first!" Pandora pleaded meekly, eyes glistening over with tears, Percy only glared at her. "No, Chasity is a sweet and innocent girl but you...you are a damn monster, a daughter of Hades, you would be the one to attack first." Percy didn't realize what he said at first, his anger over taking him till he felt the stares of Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Frank,Hazel, Alex, Pandora, and...Nico.

"You.." Nico whispers, his head hanging down, his head shot up, anger in his eyes, "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He pulls out his Stygian iron sword and charged at Percy only to be stopped by Chiron, "Stop." His voice was gruff.

"No," Nico snarls, clearly angry, "I will not have him insult my-" "I know" Chiron interrupts him, "but he is a director here though he doesn't act like it." Nico sighed at out his sword away, "If that's the case I don't want him near the Hades cabin nor my siblings." With that he vanished, Alex took Pandora towards the Hades Cabin and Hazel followed, angry with Percy...


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora curled up on her bed, tears wanting to spill, but she kept them at bay since her sibling Alexander was with her in the cabin trying to cheer her up. She felt so numb, never had she had fight that she almost killed someone...

She felt the weight of another body on her bed and she immediately knew who it was, her brother Alex.

Cold hands were placed on her arm and lightly shook it, "Pandora," his voice was soft and gentle, "it's fine, we believe you."

Pandora bit her bottom lip and drew blood as she shook her head, _Everyone in camp probably believes Chasity than me because I'm a child of Hades!_ Pandora thought bitterly. 

She closed her eyes as a door was heard opening.

Alex looked towards the door to see Hazel and she had ambrosia with her, her eyes met Alex's for a second then looked at Pandora's body, curled up in a ball.

"Pandora," Hazels voice was soft as she talked to the younger girl, "I need you to eat those, it'll fix you up."

Pandora rapidly shook her head, "No... I don't want to be here! People are mean and cruel!" Pandora began tearing up, she was always a loner usually and never really had any friends. 

Alexander looked down at his sister, "Pandora," His voice was stern as he made her sit up, "you are to take whatever substance she has. I will not tolerate any 'no's' or 'buts'. Understood?"

Pandora sighs an opens her mouth slightly as Hazel puts some ambrosia in her mouth, she closed her mouth and didn't mp other to chew, she just swallowed and it tasted like her favorite food her mother used to make before.... She was killed. 

As Hazel handed a glass of water to Pandora the door of the Hades cabin slammed open to reveal and panting Annabeth. Her blonde hair looked messy and was all,in her face, "You three..." She looked at them, Stormy grey eyes looked into Hazels gold eyes, "A prophecy has been said and...it may involve you three."

Pandora gulped as Alex picked her up bridle style and followed their older sister towards the big house, nervous. 

Pas they entered the big house. Chiron looked at them, "Pandora, Alex, Hazel." He greeted them with a sad look.

"What's this about a prophecy?" Hazel asked, her voice held a hint of annoyance and protectiveness since Percy as well as Chasity were there.

"Rachel delivered a prophecy to use and it says

_"Ten shall go East to Face the God who has turned_

_A child of the Big 3 shall fall and another shall rise_

_The one who has betrayed will fall in love_

_One shall disappear in the mist of a fight and shall not be safely returned without a price_

_And the one you call family will be the one who has caused it all."_ "

Pandora gripped Alex's sleeve as he set her down, her eyes glued to the ground, Nico looked at her then towards Chiron, "I don't want to believe it but I believe it involves Pandora, Alex, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Percy, Chasity, Leo, Frank, and I."

Chiron raised an eyebrow as he looked at the older Son of Hades"And how would you know, Nico?" He questioned.

"Well...its just a hunch, I mean, Pandora, Alexander, Hazel, Jason, Percy, Chasity, and I ARE children of the big three so it could be either of us who would fall, then I believe we may have to take Argo 2 and Leo knows how to perfectly control it, then the others because they were part of the big 7 and could help us succeed.. Argh! It's hard to explain but trust me."

Chiron nodded, he knew what Nico meant.

"Alright then. You 10 will be leaving in the morning at 8 o'clock.. A God who betrayed must be stopped. It would do no good to anyone if we are thrown out of balance.."

"But which God turned?" Chasity pipped up.

The children of Hades, and Pluto, all exchanged glances and Pandora looked up, "Thanatos. He has turned."

All eyes turned towards her, "How do you know child?" Chiron asks.

Pandora sighed, "We all felt it, Nico, Hazel, Alexander, and I. We can feel him killing the innocent.. Something has corrupted him so he now kills the ones who aren't supposed to die yet and our father...would try to stop him be even he fears death as well as the other Olympians. That's why me and Alexander weren't killed by Zeus and why our father was allowed to produce two children so we can be disposed of for this quest. We are pawns of the Olympians.. Though our father does not wish to see us perish he must let us do our duty to try and stop our older half-brother."

Everything went quiet, Nico nor Hazel knew this was the fate of their younger half siblings. Hazel's voiced cracked as she spoke, "Please tell me you're joking about.. You both being used as disposable pawns.."

Pandora looked at her grimly, "No, this is our fate, our destiny so to speak."

Hazel nodded glumly and the day went on till it got to bed time, everyone was asleep, well, all except the Ghost Princess, she was curled up on her bed, silently crying, Pandora sat up in bed and pulled out her backpack from under her bed and rummaged through it and pulled out her belt and holster. She laid them down on her nightstand then pulled out her Stygian iron dagger and an imperial gold dagger, gifts from her father Hades and his Roman equivalent Pluto.

The Stygian dagger looked extremely sharp and had jewels imbedded into the hilt. It brought fear into her opponents when shown and can condemn monsters into Tartarus longer than the regular sword of a Demi-god so it was much like her half-brother's sword. 

Her imperial gold dagger slightly glowed a dim light in the dark and was beautiful, the hilt had many jewels imbedded into it and in the middle of the dagger there was a skull carved into it. Her daggers were pretty much twin daggers just different materials. They were quite powerful and Alex usually nagged her about using daggers but she didn't mind. Alex on the other hand had a sword similar to Nico's just slightly shorter.

She laid them on her night stand and laid back down and starred at the ceiling before drifting off to sleep. Pandora began to toss and turn her face scrunched in pain as she had a terrifying nightmare

~ **Nightmare** ~

_Everyone was dead, Nico, Hazel, and even Alexander..._

_"No!!" She screamed as she began running towards an exit as it began to close, "Leave me alone!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Her voice was shrill and the door closed just as she reached it, she tried opening but couldn't._

_Tears streamed down her now pale face, cuts and bruises littered her body and she had a beg gash on her face that was bleeding. She banged on the door desperately,_

_"Someone! Help me! PLEASE!!" She began to sob as a shadow loomed over her, her body went rigid and she turned around and froze on fear._

_She couldn't make out what the figure was but it was horrifying and had a sword that was ready to impale her, she took off around it, trying to escape when she felt a sharp and excruciating pain and fell to the ground, she looked down at her feet to see her left leg was was severed off._

_"No!..." Pandora cried as the sword went through her stomach and was pulled out again, blood pooled out her mouth as she whimpered and tried dragging her body away._

_"Please... Abbi pietà di me!_ (Translation: Have mercy on me!) _"_

 _The monster didn't pay no heed to her plea, it kept stabbing and stabbing her until she couldn't drag herself anymore, tears spilled out her eyes, blood pooled around her body, "Nico... Hazel... Alexander... ti amo miei cari fratelli..._ (Translation: Nico...  Hazel... Alexander... I love you my dear siblings...) _" The monster swung it's sword down towards her head and-_ _  
_

~ **End of Nightmare** ~

"Pandora!!"

Pandora woke up with a start and was. Breathing heavily, Hazel, Nico, and Alexander were on either side of her bed, looking down at her worriedly.

"W-what are you guys doing at my b-bed?" She breathed heavily.

"You were kicking and screaming in your sleep, as well as crying." Nico states softly. Pandora's eyes widen.

"I-I'm sorry for waking you!" She whispers, Hazel shakes her head, "It's fine Pandora, Demi-Gods havenightmares so it's nothing knew so don't be sorry for it."

She lightly nods her head, "W-what time is it?"

"Well it's 4:58 in the morning..." Alexander replies.

Pandora blushes a dark red, "O-oh..."

"Don't worry, we don't really wanna sleep anymore anyways!" Hazel giggles then looks at Pandora's daggers, "Woah.. Where'd you get them?"

"Oh...um..." She sat up and took the Stygian dagger in her hand, "I got this from my father Hades, and" she put the Stygian back on her night stand and picked the Imperial gold dagger up, "I got this from Pluto."

Hazel and Nico were surprised that the God of the Dead would do such a thing. 

The decided to stay up all together and once it was time to leave Pandora put on her belt with the holsters and put her daggers in the holsters and followed her siblings to leave, feeling uneasy about this trip...


End file.
